


Wet

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hannor, M/M, Virgin Connor, connor loves the rain, handjob, hank/connor, hankcon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Connor spent five months away helping Markus with the android rights cause before returning to his job at the DPD and rolling back into Hank Anderson's life like nothing happened. Both of them are still uncertain about the future, but five months is a long time to think.Connor dances in the rain, and Hank realizes he's finished waiting for the android to make the first move. Nobody moves him like Connor. It's time for him to act - but will Connor be receptive to his advances?





	Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot I wrote between chapters of Ownership. Just in case you're wondering, there IS more Ownership on the way, I need to edit the next chapter which is written but I need to fix all the errors and plotholes. It's 7300 words, so I can't do it today. 
> 
> Enjoy this while you wait. I wrote this because there was a rainstorm outside my window, and I love the rain.

Hank opened the front door and ushered Connor and Sumo out of the heavy rain. The dog shook his fur out, spraying them with water as a rumble of thunder made the ground vibrate. Hank shut the door, breathing heavily from their mad dash from the car to the front step. He'd fumbled for his keys and they'd gotten soaked by the downpour.

Connor was drenched. Rain dripped from his hair onto his cheeks like tears. He was smiling for some reason, his perfect android teeth white in the low light of the living room. Hank was soaked to the skin as well, clothes hanging heavy on his large frame. He longed to get out of them, but Connor was looking out of the window and Hank found he couldn't help but stare at him from behind.

"I know rain's not a novelty to you," Hank complained. "All it ever does is rain."

The warmth and humidity of this spring storm is pleasant," Connor stated. "As is the sound."

"It's the smell I like," Hank said. "I guess you wouldn't know about that, huh?"

"Actually, Lieutenant, I have olfactory sensors as well. At a crime scene, every piece of evidence is vital. Scents may provide helpful clues."

"If you have a sense of smell, does that mean you can taste those samples you're puttin' into your mouth?" Hank wrinkled his nose at Connor.

"That is correct."

Hank was learning new things about his android partner every day. Winter had turned to spring, and Connor had returned to work at the Detroit Police Department after a five-month absence to assist in the android rights cause. They'd rolled right back into things like they'd never missed a day, but Hank had missed him during those months, and he hated letting it show.

"The rain does smell nice," Connor agreed. He opened the front door and stood on the porch as thunder rolled through. "The scent is similar to warm soil."

"What the hell are you doin'?" Hank asked. "We gotta get out of these clothes. We're both soaked."

"I like the sensation of the rain touching my skin," Connor explained. He stepped outside and Hank took his place at the door, watching him spin around beneath the torrent of water. Funny, how Connor made the most mundane things seem fresh and new again.

"Hey, don't get struck by lightning," Hank warned.

"The probability of that is less than one in seven hundred thousand, Lieutenant. Meanwhile, the odds of being shot in our current occupation are—"

"Okay, okay," Hank protested. Connor fell quiet and looked up at the sky. Hank wished he could capture the image. The look of wonder in Connor's expression as the rain fell on his face was nothing short of breathtaking.

Hank didn't know when he started walking down the path, but his body moved of its own accord. The rain dripped off his hair and rolled down his neck and his underwear was getting ridiculously damp and uncomfortable, but he wanted to share in whatever it was Connor was experiencing. He stood next to Connor and looked up at the sky as well, but the rain falling into his eyes was irritating. He lowered his head to find Connor staring at him, brown eyes observing him in a way that made Hank feel naked. He wondered if Connor could tell that Hank was now staring at his face, admiring the lines the rain made on his perfect skin, thinking about how kissable those lips looked when wet.

Hank didn't know when he'd gotten lost like this, but he didn't want to be found. He reached up and touched Connor's face, curiosity overriding his fear. Connor didn't flinch or pull away at the touch, and Hank felt himself leaning in until their lips met. Connor's mouth opened, drawing him into a deep, passionate kiss as thunder rumbled close by. Hank only pulled away to breathe. The storm was forgotten, the sodden, wet, uncomfortable sensation replaced by a warmth glowing from inside him.

Connor looked as surprised as Hank felt. His pupils were wide as saucers, his mouth open slightly, his LED yellow as he processed the new data. Hank smirked, and was quite happy to oblige when Connor leaned in for another kiss. This time Connor's tongue wrestled with his, and despite feeling like a drowned rat, Hank's cock stirred. Feeling bold, he reached between them and was quite satisfied to feel an aroused bulge in Connor's jeans and hear a slight surprised moan escape his lips.

Hank pulled away. "Inside," he gasped, grabbing Connor's hand and running into the living room. Hank slammed the door and Sumo looked at them as if they were crazy, but his eyes quickly returned to Connor as Connor began to unbutton his shirt. Hank helped him, eager to get rid of the wet clothes. Connor let them fall into a puddle on the floor, and Hank couldn't bring himself to care as he unknotted Connor's tie.

Within moments they were both naked, and stood opposite one another as if they weren't sure how to proceed. Hank pulled Connor into another kiss and reached down to grab both their cocks, pressing them together in his large hand.

"Hank!" Connor groaned his name, breaking the kiss. Hank chuckled as he rested his forehead against Connor's, closing his eyes to concentrate on the sensation of Connor's cock touching his as he jerked them both off. He tried not to overthink it and concentrated on the moment. Connor was here, and his, and willing, and that was more than he'd ever expected.

Connor threw his head back, clinging to Hank as he exposed his neck. Hank leaned in and kissed it, sucking on his skin until it revealed the white plastic beneath. They both moaned as Hank sped up the pace and then Hank was coming, his sticky semen coating them both. Hank kept stroking, his hand starting to ache. Connor cried out and shot jets of android semen, going boneless in Hank's arms as he came and came, his whole body shuddering as his semen spurted onto Hank's chest and stomach.

"Wow," Hank gasped. "Connor, holy shit."

"I've never experienced that before," Connor admitted.

"What? You've never been with someone else, or you've never come?"

"Both, but I meant I've never ejaculated. Now I understand why this is a sensation humans chase after."

"Oh, Connor, I could show you far greater things. If you're willing, that is." Hank looked down at the ground, suddenly embarrassed. Connor had just been experimenting. There was no way this was actually going to involve feelings. He was just trying new experiences, like standing in the rain, and kissing, and coming all over Hank… He felt like a dirty old man. What if he'd been taking advantage?

"Hank." Connor lifted Hank's chin and stared into his eyes. "I would like that very much, but right now you're shivering and need a warm shower." Hank let himself be guided into the bathroom, and was relieved when the warm water hit him. To his surprise, Connor climbed in behind him and started soaping him up, his hands a balm on his aching muscles. He could get used to this, and that was a problem.

"Connor, stop." Connor's hands fell away as if he'd been stung, and Hank hung his head, his wet hair falling into his eyes. He wanted Connor's hands touching him, but he couldn't go on with this hope burning inside him that they were more than just friends with a few new benefits. "I can't do this."

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant. I appear to have misunderstood the situation. I should probably leave." Connor moved to climb out of the shower and Hank turned, grabbing his arm. 

"No, wait, don't go." Hank said. "That's not what I meant."

"I am unsure what you are trying to say." Connor looked at him with uncertainty in his big brown eyes, and Hank wanted to kiss it all away. "Have I done something wrong?"

"No, of course not." The water was still pouring from the shower head and Hank turned it off, reaching for a towel. He wiped his face to get the water out of his eyes and quickly dried his hair. "I don't want to have a quick tumble in the hay, Connor, and I know you can't give me more than that. You're still figuring out who you are and your place in the world. You don't want to get caught up in my messy feelings, and I don't want to get hurt when you find someone you want to spend your life with."

Connor looked lost, and Hank wanted nothing more than to take it all back and lead Connor into the bedroom, but he knew he was making the right decision, for himself and Connor.

"I have found someone I want to spend my life with," Connor said. "I'm happy when I'm by his side. I feel joy in all the things he shows me every day. He's patient with me when I don't understand, and protects me when I'm in danger, even though he's been hurt a lot by life. I want to make him smile again. The days seem brighter when he's in them. I've had a lot of time to think about it in the past five months. A lot of emotions are new to me, but I think this qualifies as love."

"Then you should go and be with him," Hank said, the will draining out of him. He was going to hit the whiskey once Connor got out of here. The lucky human or android Connor was in love with had to be someone breathtakingly hot, young, and talented, that was for sure.

"I'm with him right now," Connor explained. Connor lifted his chin and stared right into his eyes before claiming a kiss. Hank kissed back, pulling Connor's naked body close to him and never wanting to let go.

"The fuck do you want with an old man like me?" Hank asked between kisses. "I've got nothing to offer you. My best days are behind me."

"You're right in that I am still finding my place in the world. You have experience. I find that I trust your expertise when I need guidance. Also, I find you physically attractive. I have been aroused often thinking about what our encounters might be like. I never thought to relieve that tension with my own hand, but I suspect it would not be nearly as gratifying as what we just shared."

"Probably not, but it'd be hot to watch." Hank grinned, but his heart felt full. Connor loved him. He kissed Connor again, afraid if he let go to dry himself that he'd wake up and find he was alone.

Connor pulled away and took the towel. He started to dry Hank's body. "Your temperature has dropped significantly, Lieutenant. You should get into some warm clothes. When we are less wet, I would enjoy it if you could show me everything that you know about intimacy."

"Give me a few hours, okay? I fear I've created a monster, here." The idea of an insatiable Connor made Hank half-hard already, and Connor gave him a skeptical glance as he noticed.

"You don't appear to be having any problems maintaining your arousal," Connor observed.

"Some things in life are best enjoyed a little at a time." Hank finished drying himself off and handed the towel to Connor. "Now let me find you something to wear so you don't give me a heart attack by eight 'o clock, and I'll go order a pizza so I don't starve to death."

"I can cook for you, if you wish," Connor said. "You should really start eating a more balanced diet, Lieutenant."

"If we're going to be lovers, I'd really rather you called me Hank."

"Yes Lieu—Hank."

Hank shook his head and smiled, wondering how on Earth he'd managed to charm the hottest android in Detroit.

Not that he was complaining.


End file.
